diario de elizabeth
by sueo de luna
Summary: un intento de escridir fragmentos del diario de elizabeth dedicada con cariño a wicked science y Elliot Tena Rickman fueron mi inspiracion para ustedes y para ciencia traviesa tambien pondre momentos y personajes de mi propia invencion espero les guste


Querido diario mañana entrare a un nuevo año estoy muy emocionada ya que algo dentro de mí me dice que a partir de mañana nada va ser igual tal vez y sea que al fin toby se fija en mí, deseo así sea pero lo bubo aun cuando Natalia y Verity no dejen de decir que todo está bien no les creo bueno me voy a dormir mañana será otro día

Querido diario hoy me ha ido fatal pero a la vez genial no sé cómo explicarlo por lo que empezare con describir mi día tome mis cosas y las galletas que hice para el señor Teslar y corrí para alcanzar el autobús pero lo perdí y llegue tarde pero lo que me molesta es que una chica nueva ha ocupado mi lugar a lado de toby le pedí de favor que se cambiara y me dijo que la obligara gart me animo pero yo no me sentí lo suficiente confiada para hacerlo y me senté con Verity pero me anime enseguida cuando vi esas rocas sentí como una atracción magnética por lo que en cuanto pidieron voluntarios para estudiar y clasificar la colección me ofrecí al instante estaría más feliz si lo hiciera con Natalia pero se ha ido una temporada con su abuela por lo que no la veré hasta dentro de 2 años pero volviendo a mi día la chica esa ha dicho que ida a vomitar y toby se ha echado la culpa por ella no es posible describir lo enojada que me puso y más aún porque el castigo seria limpiar el tanque de los anfibios algo asqueroso pero cuando Russel tuvo que ayudarle me sentí un poco mejor al menos tendría compañía tonta pero compañía luego vi a esa bruja almorzando con toby y con su celular en la mano trate de hablar con él pero no me hiso caso luego no pasó nada interesante hasta que Russel comenzó a jugar con las podres ranas arruinando mi concentración ahora considerada lo de que era bueno que Russel ayudara a toby con el tanque y aún más cuando hicieron alguna tontería intentando limpiarlo más rápido y regaron agua toby me pidió ayuda y mientras limpiamos decidí hablar con él y de ahí no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté y golpe a Russel en la cara pero me siento distinta poderosa hermosa no sé cómo describirlo siento que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera y lo hare a partir de hoy el juego es con mis reglas

Querido diario me levante temprano encendí la radio y sonada una canción con la que me sentí identificada ya que hoy haría exactamente eso me vestiría de reina me soltaría el cabello y me pintaría al terminar fui a la escuela con tacones en lugar de lentes y totalmente confiada al llegar toby me llamo, solo para saber si me ha pasado algo extraño yo le he dicho la verdad nunca me he sentido mejor de ahí el día estuvo tranquilo hasta que supe que le quería dar un bobo a esa boba de dina tenía que hacer algo y entonces lo vi quería una criatura extinta la tendría pero sería más interesante que un simple dodo hice lo que necesitada y me fui ya veré mañana los resultados

Querido diario ahora toby no me habla sino es para hablar de lo que nos pasó por el accidente pero pienso que si lo sigo negando se cansara pero me ha alegrado que dina no haya tenido ese estúpido bobo pero él quiere revertirlo y yo no lo hare ni por todo el té de china y no lo dejare hacerlo le he dicho la verdad a verity deseo también decirle a Natalia pero es muy importante como para decirlo por teléfono o carta cuando acabe de decirle fui con Teslar y le impedí decir la verdad a toby para después tener el examen más fácil de la vida pero creo que toby también lo piensa y me preocupa que tal si por eso se entera el señor Teslar pero me ha dado tiempo y tengo un plan acusarlo de trampa juro que desde que tengo este poder se lo que es vivir cuando funciono me sentí tan bien las cosas salían a mi manera y la cosa salió mejor me enfrente a dina y aunque le gane la batalla verdal me enojo que toby le contara sobre nuestro don y lo que era peor que ella me tirara el bote de basura decidido dina de meréis esta en mi lista negra tenía que hacer algo así que me desquite en su trabajo pero si se hubiera disculpado no lo hubiera hecho digo que vergüenza y humillación

Querido diario hoy toby ha vuelto a intentar revelaros con una podadora voladora pero lo he impedido y lo he humillado cosa que me pone un poco triste pero lo quiso así

Querido diario hoy me le ha acercado y me ha ignorado pero también he decidido presentarme como delegada para decirles a todos que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga y aún más con el impulso de mis amigos pero para molestarme dina a propuesta al troglodita de Banks y aparte ha ido a molestarme en el baño y luego yo soy la mala pero no se va quedar así hoy he inventado un rociador antifricción pero la maldita de dina se ha nominado pero no se va quedar así lo juro ella aparte me ha cabreado más enfrente de toda la escuela pero estoy segura retira la candidatura

Querido diario hoy he tenido que hacerle una advertencia a dina por que no ha retirado su candidatura pero no me ha servido tuve que ir a su trabajo para ver si así tengo mejor suerte pero nada me he desquitado con sus patines y ha sido de lo más divertido pero toby la ha salvado

Querido diario hoy he perdido la elección para desgracia mía y del señor Teslar pero me pienso vengar

Querido diario hoy he decidido que necesito musculo en mis planes ya que verity no es tan valiente como para conseguir mi informe de educación física y aparte me amenazo con perder su amistad Natalia lo habría hecho sin titubear al ver lo que hizo Gard supe que él era lo que necesitada pero no ha querido

Querido diario hoy Gard se ha convertido en mi aliado y le he dicho que puedo hacer todo y cuando digo todo es todo

Querido diario hoy he perdido una batalla contra toby pero me he ganado un nuevo aliado Gard y mi informe de educación física ahora sé que los tres juntos vamos a ser imparables


End file.
